fnaf_smbxfandomcom-20200215-history
Enemies
Enemies are characters and objects that can harm the player animatronics in the Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX series. They were first introduced in Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX, where the player can be hurt by being crushed by the security doors and by colliding with Mike Schmidt. Ironically, the first enemy encountered ingame are the security cameras, that are currently entirely harmless to the player. The games' creator stated, that this will change in future installments of the FNAF SMBX series. This article will be about any enemy, that doesn't have enough content to be featured in their own, separate article for now. Security Camera The security camera is an enemy from the Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX series. Appearance The security cam is a large, white camera with a cartoonish antennae on top of it. The camera has an azure colored lens and is mounted on a tall, white stalk sitting on a white plate. Behaviour Whenever an animatronic moves around a level with a camera in it, the camera will follow the animatronic's movements by tilting up and down or turning around on its stalk. Otherwise, it is entirely harmless and the animatronics can walk or jump past it at their leisure. Trivia The series' creator stated, that future FNAF SMBX games will include cameras, that can hurt the player animatronics via collision damage or by shooting them. Though, she hasn't stated how the camera hurts animatronics and what projectiles will be used yet. Despite this, she said, that this change will be made to increase the difficulty of future FNAF SMBX games. Gallery (FNAF SMBX) Security cam FNAF SMBX V 1.1.gif|A security camera as it appears in Version 1.1 Security cam FNAF SMBX.gif|A security camera as it appears in Version 1.0 Security Door The security door is an enemy from the Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX series. Appearance The security door is a large, rectangular grey door with a striped, black bar at the bottom. The color of the stripes changes depending on the door's current state of action. Also, in one of its states, Mike can be seen standing behind the door. He's absent in the other two possible states. Behaviour The security door's behaviour depends on its current state of action. The current state of action is indicated by the color of the security stripes at the bottom. It has three possibile states: # Open (yellow stripes) #* If the door is open it will stay high up at the ceiling of the hallway. # Alerted (orange stripes) #* If an animatronic draws near, Mike will be alerted and can be seen standing behind the door and ready to press the button to close it. #* Going far away enough from a door when its in its second state will make it revert to its first state. # Slamming shut (red stripes) #* If an animatronic is very close to or beneath a security door, the door will swiftly come down in an attempt to crush the poor animatronic. #* Going away after the door has come down will make it slowly rise back up to its original position and revert to its first state. #*# Being too close to it once it has arrived at the ceiling will make Mike immediately press the door button again, causing the door to come down just as swiftly as before. #*# Being close, but not too close, will cause it to revert to its second state once it has arrived at the ceiling. #*# Being far away will cause it to revert to its second state once it has arrived at the ceiling. Getting hit a security door or colliding with it will cause the player's animatronic to lose one of their hit point hearts or destroy it once its out of hit point hearts. This makes it the only enemy besides Mike being capable to end the player's game prematurely by hurting their animatronics and taking their ingame lives. Once the player is out of lives, they'll receive a Game Over. Gallery (FNAF SMBX) Security door Mike FNAF SMBX V 1.1.png|Mike as he appears when a security door has closed on one of the players' animatronics in Version 1.1 Security door Mike FNAF SMBX.png|Mike as he appears when a security door has closed on one of the players' animatronics in Version 1.0 Door Light The door light is an enemy from the Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX series. Appearance The door light is a dancing, shell-like disco ball, that flashes in all kinds colors. Behaviour Whenever an animatronic moves close to the West Hall Corner or the East Hall Corner, Mike will use the door lights and try to flash the animatronics with them to scare them away. Once an animatronic draws near, the door light will materialize as a colorful disco ball, start spinning and charge at the animatronics. While it will certainly jumpscare an unwary player and scare them away, the door light itself is completely harmless and once they have triggered it, it will follow the animatronics around the West Hall or East Hall. Leaving the area and returning will reset the door light. Jukebox (Prototype) The jukebox is an enemy from the Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX series. Appearance The jukebox is a medium sized, black jukebox with a handle attached to the top. This allows it to be placed on the ground, onto small platforms or even to be attached to the ceiling. Behaviour The jukebox will be an upcoming enemy in the third installment, that will attack Springtrap by shooting audio cues at him. If he fails to avoid them, they will harm and eventually destroy him. The jukeboxes and audio cues can be avoided by jumping over them. It is currently unknown, if it will be possible to destroy jukeboxes by jumping onto them or not. Trivia The jukebox is a prototype enemy, that was made in November 2015. It was first released with FNAF SMBX 3's alpha build and might be subject to future changes as the game is being developed. Category:Gameplay Mechanics